narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinoe Matsuda
Hinoe Matsuda (松田丙, Matsuda Hinoe) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Matsuda clan and a member of Team Anri. Background Hinoe is the only child of Momiji and Yoru Matsuda. She learned her father's hiden technique from a young age and has shown to be very intelligent for her age. She is considered a prodigy within the team as she quickly learns lessons and techniques and picks up on hidden intentions. Anri becomes her closer mentor due to her promising mental abilities. Personality Hinoe is a soft-spoken individual and possesses a level of maturity even at her young age. She takes a motherly role in her team as she and Masaki team up together to stop Yukine from getting himself into trouble due to his gullible nature. Hinoe is very respectful towards her seniors and always aims for higher standards during training and in general. Although she clearly loves him, Hinoe isn't particularly close to her father, and is more reliant on her mother, an attitude which is likely caused by his extensive periods on missions outside the village alongside her teammate's father. Hinoe has a soft spot for Hoshi and treats her like her own sister. Appearance Hinoe is a mixture of her parents' genes, as she inherited her father's eye colour, hair colour and fair skin tone, while inheriting her mother's overall facial structure. She styles her bangs in a similar manner to her mother, but her hair is swept over her left shoulder and tied with a green hairtie. She has been compared to her paternal grandmother and praised as a beauty "just like her". In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Hinoe wears a high-collared sleeveless pink top with a black belt that has her forehead protector attached to it and dark green shorts alongside black shinobi sandals. She also wears fingerless gloves that extend to just below her elbows. Abilities Hiden This hiden is used by members of the Matsuda clan. The user can connect their 'chakra hands' with a maximum of two other people, and with this they can get a connection to their chakra system. These 'chakra hands' can also gain a physical grip on the connected counterpart, thus allowing the user to push or pull them as they sees fit. The hands, if they're both connected to someone, can extract chakra from them and insert it into the user or to the other counterpart, with the user acting as a medium for that to happen: this is chakra balancing, which means that while the two others are connected to the user they have an equal amount of chakra in their storage, and if one of them uses a technique while the other is on standby, the latter will have a half of the amount of necessary chakra usage taken away. It can be a dangerous technique if its aimed at you, since it can extract all of your chakra, thus knocking you out or killing you if all of it is taken. The downside of this hiden is that it takes up a lot of concentration from the user and if it is in motion, the user may become immobile for a while; if it is overused, it can put the user in a self-induced coma from chakra loss, since the hands themselves are made up of the chakra of the user. Hinoe has been learning this hiden since a young age after clearly demonstrating the skills necessary to graps the concept of the technique overall, however because of her young age and inexperience she can only use it for a limited amount. Intelligence and Mental Strength Hinoe has been noted to have a very strong mental strength even at a young age, as she has understood concepts far beyond the abilities of someone her age, and she is very perceptive about her surroundings. Hinoe expressed her intelligence during numerous tests in the academy, which she aced most of the time, however while her intelligence and mental strength are very high, she greatly lacks in physical strength and gets fatigued easily. Hinoe showed interest in medical conditions as she researched rare plants and remedies to various illnesses. Epilogue Hinoe was first seen in the classroom after Boruto asked his classmates to join him in pulling a prank, however nobody joined him. She was later seen in the library with Masaki, who had many books scattered around him about plants and it's uses accompanied and she explains some rare plants and their many remedies to him. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month : Main article: Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month Hinoe is briefly seen in the classroom as their teacher tells them their graduation exams are the following week. Boruto: Naruto the Movie : Main article: Boruto: Naruto the Movie Hinoe was first seen as she was approached by her father who encouraged her to take part in the Chūnin Exams that are being held in the village. She enters in the Chūnin Exams with his teammates: the first round of the exams is a true or false quiz regarding a question about the fifth volume of a novel series. When it is revealed that both answers are incorrect, each team is unexpectedly dropped into a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Masaki uses his quick reflexes by using a wired kunai to latch on the the walls, to which his teammates cling to him in turn. Having successfully avoided falling into the ink thanks to Masaki's quick thinking, Hinoe and her team progress to the second round where the teams compete for flags. Masaki and Hinoe go off to try and steal other teams' flags while Yukine stays behind to defend theirs. They are ultimately successful in acquiring other flags as well as protecting their own. When they regroup, the team gives each other high-fives and cheer at their success. During the final round of the Chūnin Exams, Hinoe faced off against a bulky shinobi from Kumogakure, however she was ultimately defeated because of her clear disadvantage in physical strength. She watched Boruto fight against Shikadai Nara and was disappointed when Boruto was disqualified for cheating. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki began their attack, she and her teammates helped evacuate children from the area. Se was later seen running off with her team for a mission. In the ending credits, a picture of her and her family is shown, alongside a big group photo of her peers and their parents. In Other Media Video Games Hinoe Matsuda is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *''Hinoe'' "丙" is Japanese for "Crown". Her name can be reference to the fact that her father was the rightful heir of his clan until the birth of his half-brother, however he gave up on the position when his brother approached him, claiming that giving up on something can result in something much better. Hinoe was born a year after this statement. Reference Hinoe Matsuda is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Next Generation